An LFSR is occasionally used in data generators to generate a pseudo-random pattern for purposes such as testing of electrical devices. A typical LFSR often includes a combination of one shift register circuit combined with some logic circuits. Most data generators with a typical LFSR generate the pseudo-random data pattern data in only one order.
In some situations, generating a pseudo-random data pattern in only one order may limit the use of the pseudo-random data pattern.